


Possession

by prinanalogicality



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: But good sin, I like how this turned out, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Spanking, i don't get to write a lot of morality but i like it, logicality - Freeform, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: I received an ask on my tumblr from a list of dialogue prompts: #10 - "Who do you belong to?" Morality loves to act up, and Logan loves to straighten him out.





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr, prinanalogicality. I take requests! :)

“Who do you belong to?”

Logan’s voice is deep, rough as he speaks down to Morality, left hand gripping the male’s jaw, forcing him to look up at Logan from his kneeling position on the ground. Morality is clad in nothing but one of Logan’s button-up shirts, unbuttoned, the fabric framing his hard and leaking length between his thighs trembling to keep himself kneeling upright. Logan, in turn, is fully clothed, staring down at the male beneath him with a fire in his eyes that Morality _adores_.

“I belong to you, Sir.” Morality responds in his usual peppy tone, enjoying how Logan’s expression darkens.

“Then do tell why you believe it is your place to flirt with not only Roman but _also_ Anxiety. You sat on Roman’s lap, pet Anxiety’s hair - did you think I would not find out?” Logan furrows his brows, pulling his hand back in favor of removing his tie and shirt.

“Well, how could I not? Anxiety looked especially cute today, Roman was as handsome as ever.” Morality murmurs, suppressing a giggle. He knows how possessive Logan is, that is why he loves pushing his buttons. Morality would never, ever legitimately be unfaithful to Logan, but he sure can play with him.

“You do not act on those desires because you belong to me and me solely, Morality. Is that understood?”

“I guess so.”

Logan growls, tugging Morality’s hair upwards so the male will stand up beside him. “Chest and knees on the bed, hands behind your back.” He says simply, and this time Morality cannot suppress his excited giggle as he crawls onto the bed on his hands and knees before lowering his chest to the soft duvet, hands settling against the small of his back. “How many do you think you deserve?”

Morality hums, wiggling his hips slightly, grinning when Logan’s hands roughly grasp the globes of his cheeks in order to still him, nails slightly digging into the smooth flesh. “Ten?”

“You should know the answer to this one by now, Morality. ‘However many you see fit, Sir.’ Say it.”

“However many you see fit, Sir.”

“Then I see _twenty_. Count it.”

Logan’s swats to his bum and thighs are enough to sting, but are far from forceful. Morality does enjoy playing rough from time to time - as Logan does as well. But, Morality does not have a high pain tolerance - at least, not as much of a pain tolerance as Logan would more than likely prefer for him to have. Morality had suggested they delve into dominant and submissive play, and when Logan found out sex was more than simple missionary vanilla, he did research of his own and suggested things like spanking.

Morality enjoys being spanked, he does. Logan dances on the fine line of what Morality can take, and Morality is forever grateful that Logan is not only so good at not crossing the line, but the one time he had he immediately backed off and took care of Morality, made him feel safe, soothed the pain in his bum.

 _Swat_.

“T-twenty, thank you Sir.” Morality breathes out, relieved when the spanking is over. He feels Logan pressing gentle kisses to the sore skin of his bum and he giggles softly, visualizing the smile on his boyfriend’s face at the sound of his delight.

“You did well, do you believe you deserve a reward, baby?” Logan asks, hands deftly roving over Morality’s rear end and thighs, soothing the ache.

Morality ponders his answer before replying, deciding to begin shaping up. “Only if you see fit, Sir.”

Logan sighs in relief. “What a good boy, you’ve learned your lesson.” Morality can hear the sound of a lube bottle being opened and perks up, pushing his hips back eagerly - to which Logan chuckles deeply, shaking his head. “Ah ah, be patient. Good things come to those who wait.”

Morality reluctantly obeys, shuddering as the cold lube is dribbled over his waiting entrance. He knows Logan won’t be prepping him this time, not with how Morality had misbehaved and not with how Morality was very clearly anticipating this moment, if the way he has already stretched out wasn’t obvious. He feels Logan’s precum-slick dick sliding between his cheeks, slightly dipping into his eager hole before moving on, sliding over the top of his crack and back down to his perineum, repeating the process.

“Beg.”

“Please, Sir. I’ve been - naughty, but I promise, I’ve learned my lesson. May I have my reward, please?”

He hears contemplative humming before he feels Logan’s thick appendage pressing into him, stretching him in that delicious manner that Morality downright _lives_ for. Logan wastes no time in setting a fast pace, the sound of their skin slapping together and Morality’s pleased mewls each time Logan thrusts back inside of him filling the otherwise quiet room. Logan’s hands find Morality’s on the small of his back, holding them tenderly while he takes his boyfriend, eyes admiring his shirt on his lover’s body.

“Do you believe you deserve to cum?”

“I- I want to, but I- if you do not see fit, S-Sir, I- I understand, I will act better next time, I pinky swear.” Logan sees Morality jutting out his pinkies the best he can while Logan is holding his hands, and the action is so endearing that Logan simply cannot _not_ let Morality reach ecstasy.

“You may cum for me, my love.” Logan gently pushes Morality’s hands down until the palms are against the bedsheets. He presses his chest against Morality’s back, the fingers of his free hand lacing with Morality’s as his other closes around Morality’s flushed, wet cock, tenderly squeezing until he feels it throbbing against his fingertips.

Morality releases with a high-pitched keen, his body trembling as Logan slows his pace, gently guiding Morality through his orgasm. Morality’s mind generally shuts down while he cums and his body becomes so very sensitive, and Logan has learned just what pace to keep up and how to stroke him during his orgasms so that every release is absolute nirvana.

“You’re so good, think you can hold out until I finish?” Logan asks him once Morality’s mind begins clearing up enough for him to be able to answer coherently, in which Morality nods immediately.

“Please, Sir. I need it.”

That is all Logan needs to build back up to his fast pace, listening to Morality’s post-orgasm sensitive squeaks and squeals. The sounds from Morality and the feeling of Morality’s walls clenching around him are enough to bring Logan to the edge as well, in which he pulls out in favor of cumming over Morality’s reddened cheeks, groaning at the delectable sight.

Once he is finished, he tunes in to Morality’s giggles. He leans back enough so Morality can roll over to lie on his back, and Logan’s expression softens at the sight of Morality grinning widely at him, looking so adorable and innocent despite the fact that he is very _not innocent._ But, he is adorable.

“That was really great, huh?” He sits up and reaches up, gently cupping Logan’s jaw to pull him into a sweet, slow kiss. “I love you, I would never actually do bad things, you know?”

Logan nods, pressing a kiss to Morality’s forehead. “Of course I am aware of that, I love you in return. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Logan moves to stand beside the bed, delving into the nightstand to pull out the package of baby wipes.

“Hey, Lo. Why was the broom late?”

Logan pauses to glance back at Morality, raising an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Because it over-swept!”

Logan watches as Morality falls back against the pillows in a fit of giggles and rolls his eyes. Logan isn’t sure how he does it, but somehow Morality always manages to make his chest feel warm and bring a smile to his lips. How could he not love him?


End file.
